pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bad soles
Bad soles is a pretty cool name--Relyk 00:40, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :is your name a julius caesar allusion? 14:19, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Yep, It provides fun when random people decide to tell me I spelled souls wrong. Bad soles 14:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) hey Its nice when theres a new person with a lot to contribute, ie, not just here to shout about how great their RA build is. hope you enjoy your stay here!--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 02:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I was going to write something up really quick to save builds using button for me, but guess I can't do that since I have to interact with game. What do you think I should do for the teams? Label em something like Deep cryway-build name? Bad soles 02:33, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Build:Team- blah blah...we have some examples 02:42, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Well yea, but can't save intire team builds in those .txts guild wars uses, so I figure I need a standardized way to save em seperately. Bad soles 02:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) can, but ya gotta put um into wiki code:P jsut copy an alrdy made one and fill in the blanks 03:01, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Unreal, this is about creating the build packages that people have been suggesting. so, theres no way to do it in GW =p. Also: any ideas for Any/Whatever builds? I figure all the templates saved are for one class, and I don't think you can save Any builds in GW. I guess I could ask people to give me the codes for em for each Class, there aren't that many Great Any/whatever builds. Bad soles 03:06, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :I have no clue what unreal is talking about, but a folder for a team or a very distict prefix would be good. another option would be not including team builds at all.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 03:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::and any/ builds will pretty much be impossible. its not an easy task.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 03:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::folders DO work ingame--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 03:08, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::my bad i completely misunderstood what you wwere meaning. i get it now :p 03:08, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Oh, excellent. Let me try that when I do the teams then =D. Bad soles 03:16, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::::you can use folders in-game? :O--Relyk 03:43, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::apparently, will find out in a couple, currently have Necro general builds all saved, so will be there in a few. Bad soles 03:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::cant make folders, but you can open em.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 03:47, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You respond quickly......and yea, so just make out of game in files, then it should work eh? Bad soles 03:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::use em myself--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 04:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) So I finished Pve General, can send it to anyone who wants to test it out/take a look. Bad soles 05:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:P/W_Infinite_Party_Support =p How come I didn't get a welcome like this? Perhaps we need a post on new user's userpages with a "what not to do" section. Bad soles 04:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :You didn't get a welcome like that because you weren't a total dumbass lol. Life 04:37, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::I don't flame people who exercise common sense. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 05:10, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Level up! You answered his question. might have been the opposite of what you intended but oh well, you called dshot a minor perk. you also argued for spears over bows by saying you can't rupt for crap. 3/4 is ruptable easily if you don't suck at anticipation. You also said that there is nothing worth rupting, which again proves your extreme talent for, and knowledge of pvp. Also: you used the LoS arguement, in saying spears are better than bows, which is point blank dumbfounding. the brute intelligence in that post amazes me, congrats on being a good and funny troll if you were trying to be one, if not, stop telling who know what they are doing how to play ranger. Thanks for the laugh, Bad soles 03:48, 4 June 2009 (UTC) : Congratulations! you are now an honorary member of the PvX community!--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 19:52, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Yea I know, I kind of feel crappy about being a jackass to him. Had just lost a rather crappy match, was in a rage-y mood. But really, spear rangers are lol. Bad soles 19:56, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::tbh, you were nice about it, in perspective. didn't even call him an autist! --|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 19:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::lr2indent. Also, welcome to the cybersex club ;o 02:20, 17 June 2009 Seriously, thanks for helping out. Danny and I both cbf to do it right now, and getting ahead would help me out on Monday. If I were you, I'd sort the builds by profession, then area (farming, general, hero), etc. Don't worry about overlaps. 18:24, 13 June 2009 thanks a bunch for your work on the .zip. I'm using it atm, and I'm really starting to notice how messy our pve general category is x.x. hopefully new vetting policy will help with this --|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 22:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :and I proofread it best I could, only mistake I saw was that you made a dupe SS nuker. --|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 22:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, it gives me a really amazing look into how redunant, crappy, and otherwise useless the builds in each section are. gonna go on a purge once I'm done with packs v1. If you notice any brain farts in terms of formatting the builds, just post and I can fix it. fixed the SS nukers. Bad soles 23:01, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: PvXwiki:Real_Vetting_Update YES WE CAN--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 23:38, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::O'baby, '''O'bama quote. But really, will feel like a "Sorry mario, but the Princess is in another Castle." moment if that happens right after I make the build packs. Bad soles 23:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::don't make anymore until that goes through. 70% of what you've done will likely be salvageable, so it wasn't all for nothing--| Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 18:34, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Sig na Tur I now has one? testing My Soles Are 21:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :You need to change the font so its more visible. 21:43, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :i cant read your font oclor on the whitebackground. plz cahnge it because im sure others are unable to see it 23:57, 15 June 2009 (UTC) This better? made the pink darker.... My Soles Are 00:18, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Ask Tab for a sig imo--Relyk 06:22, 17 June 2009 (UTC) re: Thanks np. =). They dye really well too. Impressive cyber-sleuthing. You traded with me on a random character of mine unrelated to my wiki username, yet still resolved it to here. That's kinda scary. o0. --BlueNovember 17:34, 17 June :You seem to know more than I do....I didn't know I traded with you, I just clicked on your name in RC. What did I buy/sell from/to you? =P My Soles Are 18:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hey can u check out my team build? http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Kathandrax_Speed_Clear User talk:Ad Victoriam Not as new as you think; I had an account here, but I abandoned it when PvX and GWiki merged. User:Generic Wiki-er Ad Victoriam 04:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Ah cool. what made you come back? My Soles Are 04:27, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::I started playing GW again after not for like half a year :/ Ad Victoriam 04:38, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh fun =D where did you go? Bet the updates you missed are making your headspin; even if they weren't confusing and awful they might be difficult to catch up on. My Soles Are 04:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::tell me about it. I'm power-raging for 7 weeks this summer, and I'm not looking forward to the powercreep.--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 04:53, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Will be at camps practicing with the team I coach for the fall, so I will be gone at least 3 weeks so far this summer. I can come back to.........Rit balencing? aww, I like rit, and will keep playing her anyway. My Soles Are 04:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Haven't seen you on wiki in forever--Relyk 05:00, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::huh? I thought soles was a new guy--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 05:02, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I am, he's probably talking to ad =p My Soles Are 05:02, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::in which case, ditto. I recognized his old name from some older talk pages, but I wasn't around then either --|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 05:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) New HFFF? So I had an idea for a new form of Hfff.......would be around 24k/h solo, maybe more if you can find a way to make it more efficent some how. anyway, plan would be to kill the luxon adepts in Zos Shivros quickly with heros, and killing one or maybe 2-3 yourself, yeilding 100 faction per kill, all doable pretty quickly, in the time before the mission started ideally. IDeas for builds for heros to kill them? right now I'm thinking some form of mesmer, with like interupts and empathy/VoR, with run stances and a self heal or two. other ideas? I know it's not as fast as MQSC, but some people don't like doing MQSC for whatever reason, or don't like the forced pace of grouping. Or they are shitters like me, and like to go afk frequently :>. any help much appriciated. My Soles Are 03:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) lol ask any1 on this site, IVE NEVER sockpuppeted, and so stupid i dont even know how to, and ive only been banned 1nce for NPA and proxy. good day to u good sir.--Bluetapeboy 02:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC)